Destiner Café
by FaiNeko
Summary: Good food, cool jazz music, exotic environment, wonderful Colombian coffee, two handsome young men and a place to talk. Welcome to Destiner Café. Warnings in each chapter, AU, Yaoi, Het, Yuri and Fun.
1. Destiner Café

New story! Drabble story, each chapter is going to be about things and talks that happen in this place, Destiner Café, where the customers are very interesting people, with kind of eccentric lives and the workers try to survive their time together working.

Main characters: Deidara and Itachi

Enjoy and Review ^^

* * *

><p><em>Destiner Café<em>

Welcome to Destiner café, the new place in this part of the city. The owner a man who started it as a hobby, he is a wealthy man that loves to travel the world. So this café is not like all the other places you could possibly know.

In this place the cutlery is made of silver, all plates and cups are made of the finest porcelain imported from China. The glass of the glasses is made in Austria, the serviette they use in that place are not made of paper, are made of pure linen from Egypt.

The chairs and tables are made of ebony from Sry Lanka, there are four chairs for each table, in the restaurant there are four tables of that material in the indoors restaurant. Talking about the location, it is on the corner of a close almost forgotten street, it is an old Victorian-style house, but a really tiny one. The restaurant is really small, but has a nice porch at the side where there only is room for four chairs with umbrellas made of a sand-color fabric from Persia.

The place outside is white in color, but on the inside the walls are painted in red wine color, with chandeliers made of the finest crystal from some weird named place in Europe. The walls of the place are adorned with photography from all the travels of the owner.

The most interesting of all is the personnel that attends the place and manages it, all the restaurant is the dominion of the oldest son of the wealthy family of the Uchiha. The father of the family, Fugaku, is the best friend of the owner of the restaurant, who after almost losing his son Itachi, because of a nervous collapse and the opening of the restaurant, offered his son to run the place for his best friend.

Itachi was not happy with being ordered around by his father, but in the end he accepted it as a test from his father; maybe if he does a good performance in the place and shows he is all right, his father is going to return him to his old work as the second in command in the enterprise of his father.

So he accepted with a nod; this was a challenge, because he is not an open person, he is seen as a stoic, cold, indifferent and inconsiderate kind of man, but that is only the business-like façade. Maybe this can be good for him to relax and to stop being so paranoid, because as the son of the president of the company he is always expected to be perfect and proper at all times.

The restaurant is not going to be work, it is going to be a vacation that was his thought, time to relax and try to get free of his cold exterior and open to talk friendly with people that don't know him. But then reality came to his encounter. His partner in the place is another male called Deidara, his complete opposite, because he is an artist at heart and a student of History. They are not apart in age, Deidara is 21 and Itachi is 23, but Deidara sees life as something not to take serious, at the same time Deidara has a huge pride and confidence that is frightening. He can be really stubborn and thinks that all he does is right, an open gay with an introverted and extroverted character when talking about his love life, who loves to sing while cooking.

At first Itachi thought to fire that loud blond, but when he tasted his food, all that was erased, because Deidara is a heck of a cook! But Itachi is never going to tell him that, because both have a rivalry going on, a weird friendship, but both are loyal workers that do their best for the customers to be happy in that place, to feel like home and in a comfortable atmosphere.

Good food, cool jazz music, exotic environment, wonderful Colombian coffee, two handsome young men and a place to talk.

Welcome to Destiner Café.

In the doors of the nice white building that is Destiner Café. First day of work, opening for the day at 6:30 in the morning.

"Good morning," says Itachi with a middle-serious voice; he is dressed in formal black pants and a white shirt that is part of the official uniform, with a thin black tie, a neat low ponytail.

"Hello, who are you?" asks Deidara with a flirtatious grin, who is dressed in denim-washed pants that have holes in the knees. The same white shirt Itachi has on, but without a tie, his long blond hair is loose.

"Are you Deidara?" Itachi asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," the flirtatious grin is in place.

"I am Itachi, your boss, let's go inside because we are going to have a busy day," with that Itachi opens the wood door of the restaurant, turning on the lights; the place takes on a yellow warm glow. Both males look inside, it is a really nice place, so beautiful, full of promises for the future.

"Move, move, we have a lot do, we are going to have a busy day!" says Deidara in a sweet voice near the ear of Itachi.

Deidara walks past him and goes to see his kitchen. Itachi smiles and shakes his head, he hates that guy, but he kind of likes him too. This is going to be a very interesting vacation.

_Continue….._


	2. 60 Seconds

Welcome to Destiner Cáfe, thank you to all that read the first chapter, add in alert or simply came to the Café to see what this all was about.

Main characters: Deidara and Itachi

Customers: Genma and Raidou

Review and enjoy

* * *

><p><em>60 seconds<em>

Like all the other mornings in Destiner Café, Itachi opens the door of the café, and like all the other mornings Deidara is late, but he moves inside and turns on the lights; like always the soft yellow warm glow of the lights make the place look majestic. A small smile graces the face of Itachi, he really likes the atmosphere of this place.

Deidara stands at his side looking at the other male enjoying the view; he grins and walks past him to prepare his kitchen for work. He slices champignons, lettuce, tomato, onions, and potatoes, all he needs to make the most exquisites dishes. The consumables are brought by a special agency the owner contracted to bring the best quality vegetables, meats and dairy products.

All day the customers come and go, but there are always some that catch the attention of the two workers there, and they gain names that are going to accompany them for the rest of their time visiting the place.

Deidara has his personal favorites and Itachi has the ones he does not want to kill that bad, because he always finds people that bring out the murderous side of him, because he is the heir of one of the biggest companies and they treat him like their personal slave.

There are the doctors in medicine and sociology, a pair of gentleman that always ask for two cups of coffee, and Deidara makes them special food they want and that is not on the menu. He always goes out of the kitchen to talk with them; they talk about politics and history. Itachi is always polite with them and the older of the two always checks on his health, he always finds something to tell him and point that he is not eating well or drinking enough water.

That is the case of that day; both are talking with the doctors, the older is saying Itachi needs to eat more bananas because that morning he had a cramp in his left leg. Deidara is arguing about how the distribution of wealth is what is destroying the world order.

In that instant two guys enter the place; one has long, light brown hair with a head bandana keeping it in place, the other one is a very tall guy with short hair and a burn scar on his face. That is the kind of customers that are to be remembered and own a name.

Itachi excuses himself and moves to give them their menus, they take a seat at one of the tables on the porch just to the side of the one with the doctors. They take their seats and see Itachi approach them, the one with the head bandana smiles at him seductively. In that instant Deidara knows those two are going to be frequent customers, because almost all take a liking for Itachi. Not that Deidara is jealous, but he moves from the table of the doctors and walks showing his body to the new males in the restaurant. He enters the restaurant and goes to his kitchen to get ready for their order; he wants them to order quickly, cook and return with his friends to keep talking.

The two males order some omelets and coffee. Itachi moves to give the order to Deidara, who sighs expecting something more complicated, but at the same time happy because he can make it really fast.

It is a slow morning, only the four tables on the porch are with customers, so they can stay out talking with the doctors.

"So you really love her?" asks the guy with the scar.

"Yes I do," says the guy with the head bandana.

"If there is a fire in your house, what would you take out first?" asks the guy with the scar.

"My laptop," the head bandana guy says immediately.

"Not her?" asks the scar guy.

"No, she can walk by herself and take my photo camera," the head bandana guy says.

The scar on the face guy just can't believe his friend, but he just keeps his thought to himself.

"This omelet is really good, right Genma?" he wisely changes the topic.

"Yes, one of the best I ever tasted."

In the kitchen Itachi takes the dishes to the automatic dishwashing machine from Japan; Deidara moves closer to him, placing his head on the other's shoulder.

"If there is a fire, you are going to take me out right?" Deidara asks.

"Well I better take this tray with me with the grin marble of Pakistan," says Itachi without looking at him.

Deidara pouts and looks at the tray Itachi was talking about, yes it was pretty.

The two new customers are eating and chatting about the new IPhone, they enter in a silence moment where the head bandana guy takes to check his mail and see if his girlfriend has called him in the last hour, because she always tends to call him when he is with his best friend. That is why now he leaves his phone in silence mode.

"Genma if you were going to have 60 seconds on your own, what would you miss?" asks the guy with the scar, he has his head resting on his hand looking at his friend tapping on his phone screen.

"That one's easy: you," Genma answers fast looking at him with a smile, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The guy with the scar looks to the side with a tiny smile, he moves his hand and takes his cup to take a sip of coffee.

"And you Raidou, what would you miss?" asks the head bandana guy grinning with a toothpick in his mouth.

"You," says the guy with the scar without looking at his partner.

"That is why we are the best friends ever, man!"

Itachi walks to fetch their plates - that is how Deidara calls it, it annoys Itachi, but he doesn't show it - he just smirks and goes to fetch the plates. He asks if he can take them away, the guy with the scar is not looking at him, but he nods.

"Sure you can, thank you so much," the head bandana guy says with a grin, moving the toothpick from side to side.

Itachi moves to leave the plate in the dishwashing machine; Deidara walks near him because now they have two more tables inside they have to serve, so he moves in to do his work.

"I would miss you," he says with a whiny voice. Itachi laughs out loud and enters the kitchen.

Yes, vacations are always interesting.

_Continue….._


	3. Fidelity

Welcome to Destiner Cáfe, today we are going to see some of the drama that can unfold in this place, because life is not always easy and happy.

Characters: Itachi and Deidara

Costumers: Sasori, Hayate, Yugao, Madam Shijimi, Tora the cat and Orochimaru

Enjoy and review ^^

* * *

><p><em>Fidelity<em>

Again Itachi opens the doors to the main restaurant and turns on the lights; today looks like it's going to be a good day, he thinks. He moves the menus that are made of fine black leather and starts to fix them in place. He moves around, opens the two large windows that show the porch, letting the fresh morning air enter. He looks out and takes a deep breath.

Deidara enters the restaurant, and when he sees Itachi looking outside stays in place observing the handsome man; he really is young like him but he is very restricted, he can say it is because of his father, always it is because of the parents. Deidara is happy because he is free of all those restrictions and can choose his path, he lives with his grandmother but she lets him be.

The blond cook walks in with a smirk, because he thinks that day is going to be a very interesting day. He has a big surprise for his boss, because his boyfriend is going to be there to eat with him. He can't wait for Itachi to meet his man.

A couple enters the place, they take the attention of the workers because they are a very unusual one. She is a very hot lady with long straight dark purple hair, very elegant and beautiful; her walk is strong and sure, but at the same time frail like a refined lady. She wore a beautiful dress in white with big flowers in red with centers in dark brown. She enters first, attracting all the other customers' attention.

She enters, but what attracts more attention is a shorter man with bags under his eyes and a look of illness. His hair is long, almost like an emo look, with a black shirt; nothing special, black pants and converse in black too, a dull guy if you ask the customers.

They take a seat at the last table inside the main restaurant, that table is in the far corner near the entrance to the kitchen and where the checkout counter is. It is the less used table because it's far and close to the other areas of service.

She stands near a chair waiting for her companion to hold the chair but he just moves to the other chair and takes a seat, so Itachi holds the chair for the lady. He gives them their menus and offers them something to drink, they agree with just coffee.

Itachi moves to the kitchen where Deidara says that guy is a moron. Itachi returns with their coffee and takes their orders; he asks for a simple club sandwich and she asks for a more elaborate plate made to her specifications.

Another customer enters the place looking around, he is a very pale gentleman with very handsome features, his eyes are long and nice-shaped with almost a green color. Really nice long black hair, very neat, and dressed sharply with a very fine two-piece suit with a soft yellow shirt under. The new customer looks at some of the photos on the walls and turning around sees Itachi and smirks. Yes he really likes this place, he thinks taking a seat at the first table near the door where he can see the handsome gentleman that is walking to give him the menu; he just knows that specimen is not in his natural environment, but it is going to be a good start to his daily routine to see that fine specimen and maybe he is going to court him to be his.

Itachi sees the newcomer gentleman and salutes him like he does with all the other customers, but there is something appealing about that man, the way he moves and smiles to him and reads the menu for something to drink. He asks for a special brand of coffee, but there is something different in the way he asks for it that makes Itachi feel happy to serve him.

"You like him," says Deidara when Itachi enters the kitchen to prepare the newcomer's coffee.

"He seems like a nice gentleman," Deidara nods knowingly and keeps fixing the other customers' food. Itachi walks out with his favorite tray and the food for the beautiful lady and the moron. He comes to the table and excuses himself, placing the plates with their food. The lady smiles at him and keeps talking.

"But there must be a point of fidelity, you can or not be faithful," says the beautiful lady with long hair. The guy is looking at her with a bored expression, but she seems very anguished about what she is saying. "If you are going to do it, knowing you are going to lose the one you have a relationship with, that is just wrong!" she says grabbing her serviette in her delicate hands and pressing it with force. The man just shakes his head and takes a sip of coffee and starts to eat.

"Then is fidelity humanly possible?" she murmurs looking down at her food with sad eyes.

Itachi places the coffee for the handsome man, who was just looking at his mail in his smart phone; he sets his phone on the table and looks at Itachi smiling openly, flirting with Itachi, who just smiles verily and takes his order.

"All on the menu looks delicious, but I am staying with the American breakfast for today, I am planning in tasting all that you have to offer," says the handsome man.

"That is a good choice, thank you," says Itachi and walks to the kitchen to give Deidara the order when another customer enters.

"Itachi, my dear boy, I came to visit you here, your mommy told me you were working here, come here my baby boy!" Itachi turns around slowly fearing for the truth, and when he looks at the lady, he knows he is doomed.

"Madam Shijimi, welcome," he says with a polite smile and going to greet her properly. He extends his hand but the madam pulls him into a big bear hug; he hugs her a bit awkwardly.

"I want to take a table outside," she walks fast to the porch with a body ward that is carrying a brown angora cat on a cushion in purple with a big bow on the neck that matches with the madam's dress. Itachi walks politely behind the lady, trying to keep with the other's conversation.

"Itachi," says the handsome man, tasting the name with his eyes closed.

Itachi returns with a kiss painted on his pale cheek, looking very embarrassed. Deidara looks at him when Itachi doesn't say a thing.

"What is wrong?" he asks concerned.

"Nothing," says Itachi, shaking the feeling and finishing cleaning his cheek, why had his mother told the madam, she knows how much he dislikes that woman.

Itachi gives the orders and walks out, trying to stay away from the lady. He takes place over the checkout counter, there he tries to be less anxious about that visit. He looks around at the tables and catches the handsome man looking at him and he nods in his direction; the man lifts his cup signaling that he wants more coffee. Itachi walks to him bringing coffee.

"Are you going to return to Austria?" asks the beautiful lady, looking at the moron with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I am going, I really want to do it, and do it alone," says the moron with a neutral voice, not paying attention to the sadness of the beautiful lady. "All my energies are set in this."

"The first time you went to travel drifted us apart, but Austria separates us completely Hayate; I want to know if we are going to keep doing this," says the beautiful lady with tears in her eyes.

"I am not going to stay, if you want to come it is ok, but I am not stopping my plans for anything," the moron says.

Itachi stops in mid-step and looks at them, but he keeps walking trying not to judge that moron. He enters the kitchen and tells Deidara what is happening outside; he exits the kitchen and looks at the guy.

"Hayate, we are going to lose all that we have worked for in this relationship, are you saying you don't want to keep staying with me?"

"That is what I am saying, we are not looking for the same anymore; we have things to do and live. You have your work and studies to do, I have my travels and researches, we are not the same kids we were," says the moron.

"If that is what you think, it is ok," says the beautiful lady with tears falling from her eyes, but at the same time with a calm expression. Deidara thinks that she is going to be better without that stupid moron.

"Yes Yugao, I don't want to keep doing this, it is a waste of strength and space in our lives. We are not for each other, we are going to be better separated, we work good as friends, we were happy before, now we are not happy. I don't love you like that," says the moron looking at the beautiful lady in the eye.

She sniffs and cleans her beautiful eyes and nods, saying something very low. Itachi goes and cleans their table of the plates; she smiles at him and Itachi looks at her, waiting for her to tell him to do something, but she just smiles again and looks down. Itachi walks away.

The handsome man looks at the actions of Itachi and really likes what he just saw, this place is really a good one to be. Itachi approaches him to ask him if he needs something more; when Itachi asks him, he thinks for a minute and asks for his check.

"Itachi dear! Can you give me my check, baby boy!" Itachi looks at the lady and smiles politely, nodding.

He walks fast, feeling his face hot from the embarrassment. When he walks near the table of the beautiful lady, the moron asks for their check. He nods looking at the guy sharply, but he just ignores him and turns to take a sip of coffee.

"He is stupid!" says Deidara, fuming and wanting to kill that stupid moron.

"I know," says Itachi.

Itachi walks out with the three checks and goes out to the lady, he wants her to go fast; she hugs him and gives him a fat tip. He walks her to the door and waves goodbye, he feels more at ease now that she is gone. He walks with an elegant stride to the table of the handsome man and gives him his check.

"The food was very nice and the service is too, I am going to return every day," says the handsome man looking at Itachi with an intensity that makes him feel wanted, so he turns his head down and looks at the handsome man shyly.

"We are going to be happy to serve you," says Itachi, not knowing Deidara is looking at him from the kitchen.

Itachi walks to pick up the change for the handsome man, there Deidara moves closer to tease him.

"We are going to be happy while you take me in your affairs," says Deidara smirking,

"I am not taking in my affairs, I am talking about the restaurant."

"Sure, I just saw you flirting with that guy."

"You are just delusional," Itachi walks out to deliver the change to the handsome man and to the beautiful lady.

He gives the check to the moron, who takes it and gives it to the beautiful lady, which makes Deidara and Itachi's blood boil; Itachi moves from there knowing that he is going to do something to the moron. He walks to the handsome man's table and gives him his change

"Thank you for eating with us, we are going to be here waiting for your return," says Itachi. The handsome man stands from the table and touches the arm of Itachi gently and walks out. Itachi feels a tap on his shoulder and turns at his back.

"Excuse me, is Deidara here?" asks a redheaded young man.

"Yes he is here, let me call him for you," Itachi walks and takes the check from the moron's hand.

He enters the kitchen and tells Deidara about the young man that asked for him, in that instant the blond lets his hair loose and runs out with a big grin and bright eyes. Itachi hear a high-pitched scream and looks up just in time to see the shorter redhead having a blond all over him.

He walks to give the change, the moron is not at the table and he stands near the beautiful lady and gives her the change; he looks at her with understanding eyes, he never thought he was going to be able to do that, be empathetic with a total stranger. She just says a silent thank you. Itachi thinks she is going to be better without him, but he can't say that to her, because she seems a very strong soul.

Itachi moves to another table to clean it, but then he sees a blur of blond hair move his way; he sees Deidara with the redhead in tow.

"He is my man!" screams Deidara with delight; the redhead looks apathetically at him. Itachi dislikes that guy.

"He is Sasori," Itachi looks to the side and sees the beautiful lady and the moron walk out of the place.

"Do you want to eat something?" offers Itachi not looking at the Sasori guy.

"No thank you, I am leaving Deidara."

"But, we are not going to the movies?" asks Deidara with sad eyes, but trying not to show it.

"I don't want to now."

"But I invited you."

"I am sorry," Sasori moves and kisses Deidara on the mouth with the enthusiasm of a cool cucumber.

Deidara grins and hugs him, walks with him out of the restaurant. Itachi hopes that redhead is not going to hurt his friend, because yes, he doesn't like Deidara, but he is loyal and is going to do all in his power to protect the ones he "cares" about.

Another customer enters the place, but Itachi feels uneasy with all the drama; he never thought he'd see other people that could give him those kinds of feelings. Being near people is more dangerous than he thought.

Vacations enlighten you, show you who you can become or who you are when you have different experiences than the ones you have always. Take you out of your comfort zone.

_Continue_….


	4. I lived like that

Thank you to all that are reading and alerting this story, it is fun to write and like a friend told me, you can see what the waiters hear in the time you are in the restaurant :P.

Characters: Deidara and Itachi

Costumers: Nagato, Shisui, Hidan, Yamato, Orochimaru, Guren

_Cautions_: drama, drama.

Enjoy and Review

* * *

><p><em>I lived like that<em>

Itachi opens the restaurant, feels someone at his back and without thinking he moves his hand back fast and hits the person there; he hears a huff and looks at Deidara clutching his stomach.

"Deidara," says Itachi, touching him and trying to see if he is ok.

"I knew you cared," says the teasing voice of Deidara. Itachi shoves the other who starts to laugh, Itachi tries not to smile and moves inside the restaurant to start to fix all and be ready for the morning customers.

"You! Accept you love me!" Deidara tells him between laughs.

"..." Itachi keeps working,

The first two customers are a really tall ill-looking man, with long dark hair and the clothes he is using look too big on him, the other is shorter than him but healthier looking, with big expressive eyes. Both enter the place slow like they are grieving something, actually you can almost see a black shadow following them. Itachi moves to them and gives them the menu, tries to be quiet because he doesn't want to disturb them.

"Hi," says the tall ill-looking man, not looking at Itachi who nods in return.

"Welcome to Destiner Cáfe, what can we get you?" asks Itachi with soft voice.

"I want a coffee, Shisui, you want one?" asks the ill-looking man at the shorter male with big expressive eyes.

"Yes please," says the shorter male without lifting his eyes from the table.

"I will bring your coffee in a moment," says Itachi, walking to the kitchen for the drinks.

Deidara looks out from the kitchen; he looks troubled.

"What happened?" Itachi asks him, thinking in many possibilities and possible solutions.

"He looks really ill," Deidara tells him with concern.

"Yes I know," murmurs back Itachi, preparing the coffee.

"I hope he is all right."

"Me too."

Itachi walks to the table of the two males and places their coffee on each side, he moves away trying to not be seen. The ill-looking male gives him a small smile and turns to talk with his friend.

"He told me with that voice of his, that voice that made me feel less than a man for so long. He said with arrogance, 'For me you are who you are now', he told me, 'and when I leave you, you are going to end in ruins'," the ill-looking male was telling the other guy of the big expressive eyes. His tone of voice is pained but at the same time strong.

"You have to look closely with who you are dating, it must be respect always. And the trust, that you can be who you are; you can let others rule your life, like you are a fucking slave, you deserve better, we all deserve better." The last part is murmured while the ill-looking male is taking milk for his coffee.

Itachi is about to ask for their order, but two males enter the place; both are usual customers of the place, known as the teachers, one is very friendly and nice, but can't eat many lacteous because his stomach is not that strong, the other eats almost all. Itachi walks to the kitchen.

They take their usual table. Both are always talking on their phone, the silver-haired guy with his hair slicked at the back, is always talking with his dear, the other always with his helper.

Itachi knows them well, he walks to their table with his favorite tray with their two black coffees, he already knows what the brunet is going to ask but he always plays his part and waits for them to order.

"Good morning, it is good to see you both here with us, what can we serve you?" he asks politely while placing the two mugs with coffee on the table.

"What do you want, Yamato?" the silver-haired guy with his hair slicked at the back, who is taking off his sunglasses, revealing his gorgeous purple eyes, asks his friend who is trying not to feel too shy, because he always asks the same. When he sees his friend fumble with words he smirks.

"I don't know, something with mushrooms," says the brunet guy, Itachi knows what he wants but he waits patiently, the silver-haired guy with his hair slicked at the back places his elbow on the table and looks at his friend with the same smirk and humor in his eyes.

"One omelet with mushrooms?" he asks to his friend already knowing the answer.

"Yes please," says the brunet to Itachi who nods. "What do you want, Hidan?" asks the brunet to his friend.

"I want the special curry with banana and apple one," says with determination the silver-haired guy with his hair slicked at the back.

Itachi is going, walking to give Deidara the order when another two customers enter the restaurant heading to the first table near the door. Itachi recognizes the male; he is the customer with long hair and nicely dressed, he is the handsome man, but this time he is not alone. With him is walking a young beautiful lady, that is wearing a long jacket in colour green with white flowers made of silk in the right side, it is a very fashionable one, with a nice short black skirt and boots that are black with green; her hair is purple, long in a ponytail. They look like a good couple.

Itachi feels a pang of pain because the customer is in a relationship; he doesn't understand why he feels so disappointed, but he moves politely and offers them the menu.

"It is good to see you here again with us and with company," says Itachi with a small smile.

"I told my associate Guren about this place and she was so eager to know it and taste the delicatessen of this place," says the handsome man. Itachi feels relived when he hears they are just associates, nothing more; he doesn't know but his expression of relief is evident in his eyes. The lady with long purple hair smiles naughtily because she now knows a secret; she looks at her partner who is observing with appreciative eyes at the waiter. Yes she knows a secret.

Itachi comes out of his stupor and asks them their order; both ask for coffee, a club sandwich and a bagel of turkey with the special sauce of the house. Itachi walks to the kitchen to deliver the two orders.

Itachi walks to the table with the ill-looking guy and the guy with expressive eyes, he asks them for their order, they ask for fruit and a turkey ham sandwich. Itachi smirks because he has three orders for Deidara, he is going to have a lot of work.

"I see your boyfriend is here," says Deidara with a tease in his voice, eying the orders Itachi places in the orders holder.

"He is here to eat and have a good time, nothing more."

"Yes he is going to have a good time," Deidara tells him with a grin, gathering the ingredients for all the dishes he is going to make.

"Just keep cooking!" Itachi moves out to deliver the coffee. Deidara laughs and starts to sing a song of love, just to annoy his boss.

Itachi moves around the restaurant with the other customers, gathering plates and serving coffee, just waiting for the dishes to be ready. A bell sound signals the dishes are ready.

He takes the dishes for all the tables and starts to deliver them; first it is the table of the ill-looking male and his friend of the expressive eyes.

"When he hit you, I saw he really was nervous and I asked him where he was going; in that moment he closed the door to your room. He told me he was going out to his home. On his way out he found the one who loves you and they said hi. You know what he could do if he knew you were hurt by that bastard," he tells the ill-looking man with anger in his voice at his friend who is listening, trying not to let the tears fall from his red eyes.

"But it was not like that, he is different!" the guy with expressive eyes yells trying to defend his abusive lover.

"He alienates all with the way he is thinking, he thinks he is always thinking in the right way! And you are doing the same! Please just consider what I am saying, I don't want you to get hurt, I love you and don't want you to suffer what I suffer, " in that instant his phone rings and he answers fast, not wanting to leave his talk unfinished. "What are you doing?... Yes…, take care…,bye. I am sorry."

"You have to feel good in a relationship, there is no need to feel fear, you don't need to be scared to lose him to know you have big and real feelings for him," the guy with the expressive eyes is not looking at him by now, he is trying not to listen but he knows his friend cares for him. "I lived like that; just please, I beg you, just think on it, just answer me this, it is going to cause you damage what I told you?"

"No," murmurs his stubborn friend.

Itachi moves to deliver the other dishes for the handsome man and lady with long purple hair. There she licks her lips seductively, but she knows the waiter is not looking at her, but she likes how he tries to ignore her but is failing. The handsome man is smirking, looking at how Itachi moves their dishes and places them in front of them.

"What is your name?" asks the lady with long purple hair. She looks at him with interest but the eyes of the handsome man glint dangerously, but she just waits for the waiter to tell her.

"Itachi," a soft voice answers.

"Itachi, looks delicious," she says with a velvet voice, looking at the handsome man.

"Yes, looks delicious," he murmurs back smirking.

"I hope you enjoy your food," Itachi says fast and walks to deliver the other dishes, he feels like he was a victim of something, but he is not sure; he just knows his heart is beating faster and feels nervous.

He delivers the dishes of the teachers who are like always talking on their cell phones, he delivers them and the silver-haired guy with his hair slicked at the back smiles at him and murmurs a thank you, the other looks at him and nods.

Itachi walks to the kitchen, walks past the table of the ill-looking man, the guy with expressive eyes is sobbing trying not to be too loud, he is murmuring something about how much he loves him and he is not going to leave him. Deidara is looking from afar with saddened eyes.

"My boyfriend was mean to me in this week," he murmurs when Itachi enters the kitchen, "my mom was ill, she ended up in the hospital. I received a call when I was with him, I was upset because my mom is a very healthy woman, I was really worried, you know what he said! He was going to see a friend and I could do whatever I wanted!" the voice of Deidara breaks in that instant.

"I am sorry."

"Me too, hold me Itachi, please," says Deidara walking to his boss and hugging him by the waist, he hides his face in the other's neck.

Itachi looks at the blond, he hugs him back and they stay in silence. Itachi acts like he is not feeling wetness on his neck and the blond in his hold is not trembling.

"Itachi, my dear boy!" a groan and a strained laugh are heard from the kitchen.

Continue…


	5. I do like him

Next chapter! More crazy talks and weird costumers, unusual couples and sexy moments. Itachi and Deidara keep hearing all kind of things!

Thank you so much for the faves and alerts :D, I do hope some could review, want to know what you all think about this crazy story.

Characters: Deidara and Itachi

Customers: Ayame, Kushina, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Asuma, Anko

_Cautions_: crazy sexy talk.

* * *

><p><em>I do like him<em>

Deidara is waiting in the doors of the Destiner Café, he is not worried looking at his watch, he is not looking around for his boss, he is just checking his phone for a message or something that tells him what is going on, why the always sharp Itachi is not there.

A dark figure stands at his side; he is startled and moves, taken aback, but there standing with his head low is a man with long dark hair opening the door.

"H-hello?" says Deidara, who is about to run away.

"Good morning. I am sorry for the delay, it is not going to happen again," says the low voice of Itachi.

"Itachi, is that you?"

"Yes it is me," says a very sharp dressed Itachi, in a dark nice tuxedo.

"But what happened to you?"

Both males enter the restaurant and start to fix all ready for the day.

"So?" screams Deidara from the kitchen.

"My father had a party for his birthday and it was far from here," says Itach fixing the cutlery.

"How far was it?" asks Deidara, the noise of chopping is heard at a fast step in the kitchen.

"Japan," the chopping noise stops.

"That is far," the chopping keeps going.

Two girls just finish their breakfast, they are two very polite girls, one really nice and shy with long brown straight hair, the other is more outspoken but polite with really nice red hair. Those are the kind of clients Itachi likes, fast in ordering their food, polite and well-behaved.

"I can't believe it!" says low but with anger in the soft voice the nice and shy girl.

"What you can't believe?" says the girl with nice red hair.

"What that jerk did to Yugao," the nice and shy girl looks that she is about to cry.

"Are you talking about Hayate?" the girl with nice red hair looks at her with worry.

"Who else! He just broke with her not caring for her feelings, he was just thinking in his own life, I can't believe it!" suddenly the nice shy girl shouts startling at the other customers around.

"Hey calm down, you don't know anything, calm please, Ayame."

"How can you say that Kushina, Yugao is your best friend!"

"I am going to tell you something, but you have to promise me to never say a thing," Ayame nods with a scold in her face, dries her eyes with her napkin and looks at her friend showing the real pain she is feeling for all the situation.

"Hayate is going to die, he has pancreatic cancer that did metastasis to his lungs, that is why he is coughing lately; he doesn't want for Yugao to suffer seeing him die, he did what he thought was the best for his love," both stay quiet looking at their coffee mugs.

"But she deserves to know," whispers the nice and shy girl.

"I know," murmurs the girl with nice red hair.

A group of friends enter the place, one with a big beard laughing out loud and clapping the back of a guy with unnatural-looking silver hair, walking at their side and laughing less loud was a young woman with purple hair.

These three friends took the attention of Itachi because of their unusual dressing style. Deidara looks out of the kitchen for all the commotion, he does a face and moves his eyes to look at Itachi who looks at him, both have the same thought in mind: "weird".

Skinny jeans in dark green with a white tee with the sleeves folded up, a black waistcoat, with his hair like he is out of bed in a really unnatural-looking silver that is dropping at the front over one of his eyes, he looks handsome but a bit bored and out of place.

His loud friend with skinny jeans in khaki colour, a cardigan in dark grey with khaki strips at the sides and a dress shirt with squares, big beard nicely kept and dark shades, a little bit punk style. Taller than his friends and with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

The young woman with them, with a Lolita-style dress in black with red circles with long purple-looking hair styled in a ponytail with the hairs up on her head, a red rose at her right side in her hair. She is not tall like her friends but she has two heels that match her dress, they give her more height; looks like it is not easy walking with them, but she looks confident.

Itachi welcomes them politely and walks them to the outside tables where they could be able to smoke. He gives them their menus and moves away to bring their orange juices and coffee.

On his way to bring the orange juice, another customer enters the place, it is one of those they know, the handsome man.

"Good morning, Itachi," he says casually with a very seductive voice. Itachi feels his skin get hot, and turns around.

"Good morning Sir, you can sit wherever you desire."

"I desire, here," the handsome man grins seductively, going to one of the tables near the window, leading to the tables outside.

"What can we bring you?" asks Itachi.

"Coffee and juice for now, and a baguette of turkey, please Itachi," says the man, enjoying the way the young man reacts each time he says his name.

"I will be back Sir," Itachi walks fast from there, he can feel his face getting hot.

"I see your boyfriend is here, what's he want?" Deidara teases, grinning wide.

Itachi groans walking out of the kitchen with the drinks for his tables.

"So how was the guys' party this past Friday?" asks the Lolita-style dressed young woman in a very loud and happy voice. Itachi delivers their orange juices and coffee.

"Can I have your orders?" Itachi ask politely.

They place their order, they three order of the same New York steak special. Itachi goes to deliver their order.

"Like always, beer, chips, meat, talking, Iruka undressing, gay and his antics, me trying to keep him at bay, the usual," says the silver-haired guy. The guy with the beard laughs, while Lolita-style dressed young woman does it too looking at the silver-haired guy in the eyes, trying to see if that was a lie or not.

"No no no, you two have to tell me if that is true or not!" says the Lolita-style dressed young woman grinning and looking at her friends.

"Well yes, I love the meat this time, Asuma man, you can cook that meat," the silver-haired guy said, his eye looks happy and he is smiling.

"I like it too, that arrachera was from the gods! With that beer mmm, we need to buy more of that meat again."

"I totally agree," nods the silver-haired guy with his hands crossed in a very solemn way.

"No, that is not what I want to know!" cries the Lolita-style dressed young woman; both males grin at each other, they just know the kind of pervert their friend is.

"Oh, about the beer or the games?" says the guy with the beard, the silver-haired guy groans.

"Don't remind me, Gai is crazy, jumping a wheelbarrow when we all are drunk; it is not safe, but I admit was funny, and when Gai ended on it it was priceless," the silver-haired guy says counting with his fingers, his friends laugh.

"I have the video," says the guy with the beard between laughs.

"You guys are crazy!" says the Lolita-style dressed young woman.

"Gai started it, and here our dear Kakashi was ready to follow, besides Iruka was still sober," the guy with the beard grins around his cigarette.

"Tell me about Iruka!" says the grinning Lolita-style dressed young woman.

Their food arrives and all hum in delight for the big dish they are going to taste, with a big juicy steak, potatoes, bacon, salad and a carrot special with butter.

"This is what food it is supposed to look like," says the guy with the beard.

Itachi moves to deliver the food for the handsome man.

"Looks delicious Itachi, thank you, can you bring me another coffee please?"

"Yes Sir," Itachi walks to retrieve the coffee, when the two girls ask for their check, both look really troubled.

"Iruka does it every time!" says the Lolita-style dressed young woman.

"No, actually it's only when Kakashi is there with us," the bearded guy says casually drinking his juice.

"Just with you!" the Lolita-style dressed young woman looks at the silver-haired guy who is munching his meat with delight. He just nods.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"We don't know, if you ask him he just blushes and says he doesn't remember."

"That is the worst lie ever, you always remember! You can play dumb but the truth is always there!"

"We know," murmurs the silver-haired guy.

"You think he likes you?"

"He wishes!" says the guy with the beard. All laugh hard and loud.

"I do like how he looks erected" murmurs Kakashi

All laugh and keep eating.

"Itachi, can you give me my check please?" says the handsome man.

Itachi moves to do the check for the handsome man and Deidara moves closer to him.

"What are you waiting for Itachi, tell him something, do something to show him you like him," Deidara tells him with a very serious expression.

"Deidara, just keep cooking."

Continue…..


	6. Weird days

I am happy for all the favourites and alerts in this story :D thank you for keep reading this story.

Characters: Deidara and Itachi

Customers: Madam Shijimi, Mei Terumi, Ao, Naruto and Sasuke

_Cautions_: sexy moments

* * *

><p><em>Weird days<em>

Itachi enters the restaurant and looks around, something is in the air, something weird is going to happen in that day.

Deidara enters the restaurant; he looks awful, his blond hair looks like a desert weed, of those that run in the wind. Itachi chuckles but when he sees the other male walk in silence to his kitchen, he keeps quiet and gives the blond his space.

The usual customers enter the place and Itachi feels something bad is happening to his partner, then he hears music coming from the kitchen, a different kind of the one that is playing in the restaurant.

Deidara's voice resounds in the air; Itachi smiles because it is a love song, one of those very depressing but nice, those that make you feel fine.

"I know who you are!" sings Deidara with so much feeling.

Itachi is standing in the door of the kitchen with his arms crossed and smirks. "Sure you do," he says sarcastically.

Deidara looks at him grinning, "You are in all."

"I try to be," Itachi walks out of the kitchen to give the new customers their menu. Deidara laughs and keeps singing.

The morning is really slow, Deidara is praying to the gods for customers because he is dying of boredom. Itachi is looking at him expecting the gods don't hear him.

"Itachi dear boy!" Itachi groans from the kitchen, walks with a polite smile, and awkwardly hugs the lady. Itachi leads the lady to her table on the outside.

"Come here boy, one of my friends told me this joke and you so need to hear it, you are always with that long face of yours, you are so handsome but I bet your smile is pretty." She takes a seat and opens a chair for Itachi to sit with her.

"Madam Shijimi, I would love to do that, but I am working."

"Itachi, don't be like that, today is slow and we can come and sit with this lovely lady," Deidara comes walking to the outside tables with two dishes and hands them to the teachers, he gives them their usual omelets.

Deidara walks to the table where the lady has captured Itachi.

"Young man, come you too take a seat, you two need a time to relax a little, you two work a lot here," the madam says with a big smile and motioning for him to come to take a seat at her table. Deidara takes a seat and grins at Itachi who glares at him, mouths a 'traitor' to him, but he smiles politely at the lady. The lady starts to tell them.

"Well this is the joke, there is a woman washing the dishes in the kitchen, she is happily humming a tune, when she hears from the TV room where her husband is –NOOOO don't do it, say NO! Say No! Stupid you are going to ruin your life, say no!- She goes to the TV room to see what has her husband so excited, she enters the TV room –Honey what are you watching?- He answers with a sweet voice –Our wedding movie, dear-." Deidara and the Madam burst out laughing, Itachi chuckles.

"It is good to hear you are less of a hard ass, this place is doing you good," an amused voice fills the air; the three occupants of the table turn and see the younger brother of Itachi.

"Sasuke darling!" Madam says and opens her arms for the young man to approach her. Sasuke walks slowly to her and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke moves to kiss his brother, something Itachi really hates, but for the Madam he stays put. Deidara grins watching the scene, he can tell how pissed itachi is.

Sasuke excuses himself saying he is going to work in his laptop; he takes a seat in the main restaurant, where he waits for his brother to arrive to take his order, he sees something bright that catches his eye.

He looks up and sees a young man, looks like he is a student, with books in his hand and an orange satchel full of books too, dark pants and a bright polo shirt in orange colour. Sneakers in orange with black. Yellow hair like the sun, bright blue eyes that catch your heart.

Sasuke is in love, the young man with golden sun hair; he smirks and observes the young man boldly, he can see how the young man is getting nervous for his staring.

Itachi comes and moves to his brother's side and looks at him, he never saw him with that expression on his face.

"Sasuke, what can we do for you?" asks Itachi with his monotonous voice.

"I want to know the name of that blond god over there."

"Ok, anything to eat?"

"Give me a moment big brother, please."

"Ok."

Itachi walks to the blond boy and asks him the same as his brother and receives the same answer, so he walks to give two others customers their menus, looks at the kitchen where he can hear the chuckles of Deidara.

At the table is a lady with brown-red hair that falls almost all in her face, just giving her emerald green big eyes room to see around; her hair is so long that it touches the floor now that she is in her seat. She is dressed in one of those tight dresses that don't leave anything to the imagination, in dark blue colour, she is using high heeled shoes, white fair skin with pink lips.

She is talking with two males; one is at her left, one old man that has nothing much in him to attract attention, but the other one has an eye patch on his right eye, two long earrings with feathers in black with blue. An usual long-sleeve shirt in the same colour as the dress of the lady with brown-red hair and tight pants of the same colour. His hair is dark blue, short; he is looking down at the table and not participating with the talk.

Itachi asks for their order, the lady with brown-red hair asks for a hash brown with an omelet, the other man asks for a sandwich, but the male with the patch on his right eye doesn't say a thing, he is just looking down. The other two don't say a thing more aside to ask for coffee, so Itachi excuses himself and goes to place their order.

Itachi returns with their drinks and place them on the table, he looks at the man and sees something he never thought to see in real life, the male with the eye patch in the right eye has a leather collar on his neck, looks like it is there for a long time.

He excuses himself and walks to ask his brother and the blond boy their orders. He goes first with the blond boy, he orders coffee for drink and asks him for a second more because he doesn't know what he wants. Goes to his brother and asks him what he wants.

"So his name?" asks Itachi's little brother.

"Naruto, I don't know why I do these things for you, little brother."

"You love me big brother, I want coffee too."

The blond boy waves at him to gain his attention, Itachi goes and takes his order.

"I want a waffle with bacon, cheese and jam, with syrup, please," the blond boy asks and grins at him. Itachi nods and tries to smile verily at him, he is kind of a cute guy. Itachi's younger brother calls him too, so he goes too.

"What do you want?"

"I want a waffle with bacon, cheese and jam, with syrup, please," Itachi looks at his brother with astonishment, his little brother is playing something and he is serious about it.

Itachi goes to the kitchen and gives Deidara the orders.

"In this table there are 3, no?" asks Deidara.

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"You are not going to believe me, at that table there is a slave."

"A slave, like master slave thing?" Itachi nods. "Wow!"

"I know," Itachi moves out to deliver the dishes for the lady with brown-red hair.

"Mei, it is a good proposal, consider it, Ao is worth the price," says the old man.

She looks neutral, but her right hand starts to caress the knee of the man with the eye patch in the right eye, the man doesn't move but when the hand starts to move up the leg, the man shivers under her touch.

Itachi arrives with their dishes, he goes to the kitchen for the other plates.

"Itachi my dear boy , I am going, was nice to talk with you!" in that instant Itachi turns and looks at the Madam, she waves at him and he bows to her. At the time he bows he sees the hand of the lady with brown-red hair giving a first massage at the crotch area of the man with the eye patch in the right eye.

He moves to the kitchen but he hears the soft moan of the man with the eye patch in the right eye.

"I can't believe it," he says when he enters the kitchen.

"What?" Deidara gives him the dishes for his little brother and the blond boy.

"She is giving him a hand job out there," murmurs Itachi, looking at Deidara in the eye.

"Wow!"

"I know," Itachi passes near the table where the lady with brown-red hair is, and he hears at the man with the eye patch in the right eye pant, trying to be quiet.

Itachi gives the blond boy his food, the boy says thank you with a big smile, he delivers the same to his brother who thanks him.

Both males take the first bite, the blond boy hums in delight; Itachi's little brother hums too, both males look at each other.

"This is so good," Itachi's little brother says to the blond boy.

"Yes it is," mumbles the blond boy, blushing.

Itachi goes for the plates of other customers and returns to the kitchen with them, there he sees the man with the eye patch in the right eye stand, what he sees is something out of a porn movie. He moves to the side of the lady with brown-red hair, there she kisses him right on the head of the other's erection that is coming out of the other's tight pants, just like that without shame, in a public place.

The man with the eye patch in the right eye closes his eyes enjoying the soft caress, she murmurs something and he goes to the washroom, walking slowly.

Itachi can't believe it.

Itachi looks between the table of the lady with brown-red hair to the table of his little brother, today is really a weird day, who was going to think all this was going to happen, a slave with his master doing their things there and his little brother flirting with a blond boy.

The blond boy calls him asking for the check, his little brother does the same smirking. Itachi can see the blond boy feels he is being harassed, and he is ready to support him. He moves to deliver the checks when the lady with brown-red hair calls him asking for the check.

Itachi goes to deliver the check to the blond boy and his little brother.

"Sasuke, don't do something I wouldn't do."

"Itachi you are just so boring!"

Itachi collects the payment, both customers pay with the same bill, that is weird; he goes for the check of the lady with brown-red hair and to collect the change for the two males. When he looks up, both are gone; he shakes his head, he can only imagine what his brother is doing.

The lady with brown-red hair stands and her slave walks at her back, Itachi can see he is limping and blushing, when the man with the eye patch in the right eye moves to grab the purse of his master, Itachi can see the man is hard and pressed in that tight pants of his.

Itachi can't believe it.

The rest of the day goes slow, the music plays and both males are taking a break.

Take the A train is a song that is sounding in the restaurant that is now empty of customers.

Deidara is seated at one of the tables of the restaurant, resting and debating in calling his boyfriend or not, he is trying to think what is the best, because he is starting to get tired of all the situation, he is always the one looking for the company, showing love, spending money, he is begging for the relationship. He looks miserable and about to cry.

Itachi looks at him and decides to try something; the song is playing, a really old song, but with a good beat, perfect for dance.

"Shall we dance?" Itachi extends his hand and bows.

Deidara grins crazily and takes the hand. Deidara place his head over Itachi's shoulder and they start to sway, Itachi twirls Deidara who laughs. A client enters the restaurant, both males stop dancing, look at each other and bow low to the client and run to the kitchen.

The client stays in the entrance looking in the direction of the kitchen and he hears laughs coming from the kitchen.

Continue…


	7. Women problems

Ok this chapter was not easy to write because I was trying to use women things, and well I am not an expert in them. Also I took the liberty of adding a brother for Sakura Haruno :P, sorry but I needed it.

Characters: Deidara and Itachi

Customers: Kushina Uzumaki, Rin, Kurenai Yhui, Yoshino Nara, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Raidou.

_Caution:_ _Perversions and women things_

* * *

><p><em>Women problems <em>

It is a rainy day, very annoying way to start the morning, because you are the source of dirt in the restaurant. Deidara looks up turning the corner, looking utterly miserable, not that Itachi is concerned, but he doesn't want the food for the customers to end tasting bad because of a depressed chef.

Itachi waits in the door for Deidara to enter; he is waiting for the loud crazy blond to start to talk to him, but he just mumbles a good morning and enters after shaking his umbrella.

"Good morning to you too," says Itachi, feeling that something is really bad with his usually bright co-worker.

The guy with the scar and his friend with the silver-haired guy enter the restaurant. Itachi looks, waiting for the loud Lolita-style dressed young woman, but she is not with them; that is good thinks Itachi, he is not feeling like serving women today, there are days when he doesn't want to see the female counterpart of their society around.

The two young men walk to one of the outside tables, actually it's the same the silver-haired guy took with his friends the last time they were there.

"Good morning, welcome," says Itachi with a polite smile and giving them their menus.

"Good morning," answers the guy with the scar, the silver-haired guy just nods and turns to look at the menu.

"I will take your orders in a minute."

"Thank you so much," says the guy with the scar.

Itachi walks and in the door he sees the handsome man; he feels a thrill inside and gulps nervously, he doesn't know but that man really makes him feel something.

"Good morning, Itachi," the same seductive way of talking, those hot eyes that want to devour him.

"Good morning, sir," the man moves too close to Itachi and touches his arm, giving him a light caress with his thumb.

"Where do you want to sit, sir?" Itachi is trying to control his nervous feelings.

"There is fine," the man points to his usual table; he walks past Itachi, touching him casually with his other hand on the other's waist. Itachi stays stunned for a second and walks to give the menu to the handsome man.

"I will be back for your order, sir."

"Yes please, I am going to be waiting," the man smirks handsomely.

Itachi enters the kitchen area, waiting for Deidara to say something about his supposed boyfriend, but he sees the blond trying to clean his tears.

"What it is wrong?" asks Itachi, moving closer.

"Nothing, don't you have to go serve your boyfriend?" Deidara smirks, but the teary eyes of the blond destroys the effect.

Itachi just nods and moves away to take the orders of the two tables. Itachi moves in perfect steps, approaching the table of the handsome man.

"Looks delicious," says the handsome man.

"What is it you desire, sir?"

"You, but for now I am going to eat soft-boiled equall eggs, with potatoes galettes," the handsome man just says all with a pleasant tone, looking at Itachi in the eye.

Itachi is really surprised for that statement; he gulps and tries not to act so surprised, so he just writes the order and tries not to look at the handsome man.

"Very well sir, I am going to take another order, with your permission," Itachi practically runs to take the order of the other two customers outside.

He is thinking, what just happened?! But trying to act cool.

"You went to her house and what!" practically screams the guy with the scar, he looks pale and with his eyes open too much that look like they are going to pop out.

"Like I said, she had a wet plastic cock in hand and told me she was masturbating. I don't know why she always does that," says the silver-haired guy. Itachi was shocked; this day it is really over the top.

He asks for their order, they ask for an omelet with mushrooms and cheese with hash brown potatoes under. They keep talking about all the things their female friend does, she seems like a very open-minded lady.

He walks to the kitchen, practically running there, but he hears a bunch of screaming, ladies screaming; they enter the restaurant and take one of the tables inside, which makes him cringe inside. But he smiles politely as they enter the place.

They are four women, one with red hair, another with red eyes, another pregnant and a very normal woman, she looks quiet and polite.

He walks to them and gives them their menus, they are talking among themselves; when Itachi is about to leave, the one with red hair stops him, asking for a coffee.

"Rin, dear, really being pregnant it is the best that can happen to you," says the red-eyed women

"But Obito is not a safe man," the pregnant woman says.

"I miss my big round belly," says the quiet and polite one.

"Me too!" screams the red-haired woman. All laugh.

Itachi excuses himself and goes to the kitchen, there he can hear muffled sobs; he curses because today is a very hectic day.

"Here are the orders Deidara," says Itachi from the door of the kitchen.

"You know what he did yesterday?" asks Deidara.

"No, I don't know."

"I was on Facebook talking with other friends, when he just sent me a message, he wanted to end it all. He just broke up with me on the fucking Facebook and he is coming to pick his book about the Nazi manifest today, because he cares too much for that fucking book!" Deidara screams. Itachi moves to him slowly and hugs him, they stay like that for almost 30 seconds; Itachi lets go.

"Don't worry, you are going to find a better man, who is going to cherish you the way you deserve," Deidara then grins wide; he feels those were the words he needed to hear. Suddenly that sadness is gone, because something in the way Itachi said those words sounds so true and totally real.

"I better start that food," Deidara kisses Itachi on the mouth and moves to fix the food.

Itachi stays stunned for a second and he walks away in a daze. He takes the coffee for the lady and for the handsome man, fixes the orange water for the other males and walks to deliver the drinks.

He goes fast to the handsome man and delivers the coffee; the man smiles at him, Itachi smiles politely and says he has to go deliver the other drinks. Itachi is trying to keep his emotions at bay, all is too much for him, but he tries to be cool.

"NO! The worst is you can't go defecate like you used to," says the lady with red hair. Itachi blanches and delivers the coffee.

"I want a cappuccino," says the red-eyed lady.

"A lemonade for me, no sugar, and regular water please," says the quiet and polite one.

"A strawberry water for me," the pregnant women says. "I hate that I can't sleep well," adds the lady.

"I hate that too! But a good sex round helps you with that," says the lady with red hair.

All the ladies laugh loudly, Itachi moves slow to not attract attention and goes to deliver the drinks for the guys out.

"She is totally nuts, I remember when she just threw herself at me, no undies!" the guy with the scar says, horrified.

His friends look at him with pity, because they just know how that feels, when you are not remotely interested in a girl like that.

"I am grateful for being married," says the guy with the beard.

"You are the only normal one among us, but you are still cool man," says the silver-haired guy. "I just wish for girls to leave me alone."

"And for Iruka to jump your bones," adds the guy with the scar.

"I am not the only one who wants to be jumped, Geeeeennnnnmmmmmma," the silver-haired guy says with a singsong voice

"Hey!" says the guy with the scar, blushing.

"You two need to man up and act, or be lonely and ugly," laughs the guy with the beard.

Itachi delivers their drinks and walks away, trying to disappear and not return to the tables, because it all is turning very weird.

"Hey, sweetie!" calls the lady with red hair.

Itachi wants to groan, but he walks to them, in that same instant there is a sound coming from the kitchen, it is a bell, that one that is only used when he food is ready and Itachi is not coming for it to deliver.

Itachi walks to the ladies hoping for it to be quick; he arrives and waits for them to order.

"Do you have eggs?" asks the lady with red eyes.

"Yes we do, what kind do you prefer?" says Itachi politely, wondering why the ladies are not reading the menu.

"I was thinking about a bagel," says the pregnant lady.

"Yes, we have that too," Itachi looks in the direction of the kitchen when the bell rings again.

"I want a crêpe of banana with candy of milk, can you add mango?" asks the quiet and polite lady.

"Yoshino! That sounds delicious!" the lady with red hair says.

"I want an omelet," the red-eyed lady says.

"With something special," Itachi is starting to feel frustrated, but then Deidara moves out of the kitchen and delivers the food for the handsome man. He feels more at ease; he looks at the man and he winks at him.

Itachi tries not to react, but under all the pressure he blushes and smiles shyly at the man. But an 'aw'ing sound startles him.

"You are so cute!" the lady with red hair says.

"Do you want to order something more?" mumbles Itachi, embarrassed, then Deidara comes closer and murmurs in his ear, _I think you are cute too._

The ladies laugh and keep giggling while talking amongst them, about how guys can be so shy.

"I want my omelet with some bacon and pepper," Itachi sighs, thinking he is going to get free of these ladies.

"My bagel with turkey and cheese," Itachi writes fast and is about to go.

"I don't know what I want," says the pregnant lady.

"You don't want a bagel?" says the lady with red hair.

"But you asked for one, I want another thing," says the pregnant lady.

"Kushina, you better ask for another thing," says the lady with red eyes.

"But I want a bagel!"

"I think I am going to want a burger with mushrooms and spinach," the pregnant lady says.

Itachi finally feels free of the ladies, excuses himself and runs, literally runs to the kitchen; there he groans painfully and hides in a corner.

"Too many ladies for your taste?" asks Deidara, laughing.

"It is good you are feeling better," groans Itachi, "thank you for delivering the dishes."

"Well your boyfriend is very interesting, and the others guys are talking about this nasty sexy girl that scares me." Itachi nods with his eyes shut, trying to regain some sanity.

"They were saying she had a plug in her all day, and a vibrator too in her…"

"STOP! I don't want to know," Itachi stands and gives him the order for the ladies, goes out to see if something is needed.

He walks to the handsome man's table and offers him more coffee, goes to the ladies' table, and they are good, so he goes with the other clients. Then returns to retrieve the food for the ladies.

"Hey sweetie!" the red-haired lady calls for him.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" says Itachi.

"I want more coffee," the lady with red hair says.

He serves them their coffee and delivers the dishes. Itachi is saying in his mind, no more girls please, no more today, no more, no more.

Then two young ladies enter the restaurant, one with pink hair and another with long blond hair; he takes a big gulp of air and smiles politely, welcoming them.

They giggle and walk to a table. Itachi gives them their menus and runs to the kitchen to hide.

"Too much lady love in the air for you?"

"I am happy you are in heaven for my misery."

"I know you love me, Itaaaaaccchhhhhiiiiiiii!"

"So are you going to ask for the order of those girls or want me to go?" Deidara asks him with a smirk.

"I better go and die for the ship."

Itachi goes out and takes all the finished dishes and walks them to the kitchen, then goes to the girls.

"I have told my brother thousands of times not to touch my things in my room, but he keeps using my clothes!"

"Your brother is just nosy, don't mind him."

"But he uses my pink pants and my sneakers with bling bling."

"That is a bit weird if he goes out."

"He goes with them to school!"

"Sakura, your brother is like that all the time."

"Yes, he says he looks prettier than me with them, what are you trying to tell me Ino?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Itachi rolls his eyes and asks them for their order. Ladies can be very complicated at times.

"Hey, sweetie!"

At the end of the day after the handsome men went away saying how good it feels have Itachi's attention, the three guys walk away saying something about how girls don't need to be like foxes to gain attention. The 4 ladies go away laughing about something about how men can be pure dicks and nothing more. The two ladies go out complaining about the little brother who clearly is gay.

Itachi is on the floor seated against the wall with his legs out, Deidara at his side, saying how easy could be life if jerks didn't exist.

"Deidara, just shut up and kiss me," says Itachi, really tired.

"Really!" Deidara grins with his eyes round open.

"No."

_Continue….._


	8. Ghost, children and dead people

This chapter it is, kind of a present for my big sister Kuro Mitsu, she loves Halloween. I love you big sister! This is for you.

Characters: Deidara and Itachi

Customers: Karin, Suigetsu, Temari, Gaara, Kankurö, Hanabi Hyüuga, Hiashi Hyüuga, Hinata Hyüuga, Yahiko.

Caution: drama and a bit of spooky moments, not that much :P

* * *

><p><em>Ghost, children and dead people.<em>

Itachi walks looking around; last night was a big storm that made all the leaves of the trees fall around, making a mess in the street and the entrance of the restaurant.

He sighs and walks up the steps to open the door; he just hopes Deidara starts to be better, last week was a gloomy one, because the usually happy bouncing male around was all gone, thanks to his old good for nothing ex-boyfriend.

It was not an easy week with the blond crying in the kitchen, but Itachi did all in his power to cheer him, he even took him to the movies and to eat ice cream. Deidara was really happy with all that, but then when all was over, he reverted to his sad self.

Itachi enters the place and turns on the lights. He really likes this restaurant, maybe all this adventure is not a bad idea. He is starting to love his work for real.

He feels someone hug him from the back and stiffens, waits for something.

"I love you, Itachi," he hears the childish voice of Deidara.

"Deidara, don't you have things to do in the kitchen?"

"Yeah yeah, I know, Itachi Uchiha doesn't do cuddles," Deidara says, pouting and walking to his kitchen.

Maybe wishing for the old Deidara was not wise.

A young couple enters the place; it catches the attention of Itachi because she has really red hair and the male has interesting white-blue hair. Both take seats in the farthest corner of the restaurant.

Itachi moves and gives them their menus. The girl with red hair has a nice pair of red eyes, the exact shade of her hair. She smiles flirtingly to him and leans forward, showing her big eyes to him. Itachi is taken aback for the reaction of the girl.

"Karin, behave," says the blue-haired male.

"Well he is a very handsome guy, and well I would like you to go for us to be alone, Suigetsu."

"Don't mind her, she has a thing for guys like you" the blue-haired male says.

Itachi smiles and moves, saying then he is going to return to take their order.

A family enters the place, all have the same shade of eyes, a really pale blue one; the father is holding in his arms a small baby girl that has a very lovely smile. They look like a perfect family, not like his own; he can't remember the last time he and his family ate together. The older daughter looks shy but very polite.

Itachi moves, a bit sad because he is really seeing what he is losing in his family.

"Hiashi dear, give me Hanabi for you to read the menu."

"It is ok honey, I have her here with me, she is going to be a great woman and I don't want to lose a second of her life," says the father.

Itachi gives them the menu, and when he gives the one for the daughter she blushes and tries to hide. He smiles a bit and goes, saying he is returning to take their order.

He enters the kitchen and hears Deidara talking on his cell phone, he is excited and Itachi looks sadly how he is smiling, because he is smiling for another. Not that he is jealous; he is just concerned for his co-worker.

"Really, are you coming? For Itachi too, please? Thank you, Yahiko!"

"Yahiko?" asks Itachi without thinking.

"He is an old friend, a very special one. He is coming and is going to bring us some tacos, it is Mexican food, he works in a restaurant like that," says Deidara, grinning like mad.

"Sounds good, I am hungry," says Itachi in is old cold tone of voice, one that he was not using with Deidara until now. He walks out of the kitchen. He goes to take the orders of his tables.

"I told you, he was standing in the door of my room, a body without a head, standing there, but I felt he was looking at me."

"You and this thing, Karin."

"I tell you it is true, when I saw the hand that was going to touch my pillow, it was so real!"

"Karin, you really need a good head checkup."

"And how do you explain when I was sleeping and the photo that was on my table at the other side of my room ended in my hand? I told my mom and we were doing tests to see how it would end in my hand."

"I am not sure, but you always see these things in your room, are like your friends."

"Well they are not all friendly, one time one of those gave a friend a good punch and dragged him around, he went running out of my house and never came back."

"Karin, you are scary."

"I am not, they are, my dog likes them," the red-eyed and red-haired girl says.

"Only you could live with those kinds of things," she looks affronted by that.

"Can I take your order?" says Itachi, feeling a chill in his back because he is looking at a shadow on the back of the red-eyed and red-haired girl.

"Oh yes please, two coffees and two omelets with onion, bacon and champignon, please," says the blue-haired male.

"In a moment," Itachi feels the hand of the girl touching his arm.

"Thank you, handsome," says the red-eyed and red-haired girl.

Itachi moves and stops suddenly, feeling a tiny hand touching his pants leg; he looks down and the little girl that is clutching his pants with a tiny fist looks up to him and smiles a baby smile, she is so cute and charming. He kneels and takes her in from the shoulders, looks around and finds her dad looking at her with pride; he directs her to him.

Her dad extends his arms and the girl squeals happily, starts to walk with small steps, stumbling a bit but doing it with determination. Itachi stays like that, looking at the girl walking to her father's arms.

Itachi walks to the family's table with a soft smile, looking to the little girl.

"She just learned to walk, here," says the mother, with tears in her eyes and a proud smile.

"Hanabi, you are a big girl," says the older daughter.

The father takes seat with his little baby girl in arms.

"Honey, what do you want?" asks the father.

"Orange juice and a baguette with turkey, please."

"Hinata?"

"I… I… want… I… I don't know… dad."

"Hinata, you can't order your food? I can't believe it!"

"Young man, I want a salmon sandwich with a cappuccino. Hinata?"

"I… want… eggs… and… orange… juice… p… please."

"Eggs with anything in particular?" asks Itachi, the daughter blushes red and looks down.

"B… b… bac… bacon," she says, not looking at him.

"Thank you for your order, I will be back," says Itachi.

He can hear talking at his back and sees two males and one lady enter the restaurant. They look so different from each other; the lady is blonde, one male is a redhead and the other has dark hair.

"Gaara, I tell you, it was something in my room!" the blonde lady says with a distressed expression.

"Why didn't you tell me, Temari?" says the dark-haired male.

"It is nothing," says the redheaded male with a bored voice.

"Welcome, can I give you all menus?"

"Yes, please," says the blonde lady.

Itachi gives them their menus and they keep talking about something that was doing things in the room of the blonde lady.

"All the time it was all in another place and I had to buy the charger for my cell phone each week! I tell you there was something!"

Itachi moves fast to the kitchen to give Deidara the orders. He enters and places them in the order holder. He feels awkward now with the blond, he feels rejected or something like that, like he is no longer important for the blond, like he is out of his life.

"I am not dramatic," he murmurs, angry with himself.

"What were you saying?"

"Nothing, maybe was a ghost talking to you from the underworld."

"Hahahaha, don't make me laugh. I have one that lives in my house and when my dad came to curse him for living in my house and not paying rent, he told him 'you are not welcome here', hahahaha my dad almost died there!"

"I knew there was something spooky with you."

"I love you too, Itachi."

"Just cook, Deidara, please." Itachi walks away. Deidara looks confused, because Itachi is acting weird with him, and he feels kind of sad.

Itachi goes out of the kitchen and finds the little girl walking around with a smile in her face. He is looking at the girl with care, it is nice to have a baby walking around. A handsome young man with almost orange hair and brown eyes enters the place; Itachi moves to welcome him.

"Hello, welcome to Destiner Cáfe, how can we serve you?" he says with a welcoming smile.

"Oh yes, I came to see Dei, is he working today?" says the handsome young man with orange hair.

"Yes, I will call him, wait a second," says Itachi, taken aback.

Itachi enters the kitchen and tells Deidara there is a man waiting for him outside. Deidara smiles brightly.

"Yahiko!" he says, handing all the dishes to Itachi who takes them, stumbling a bit for the force the blond used, Deidara moves out fast.

Itachi walks with all the dishes he is going to deliver to the table. He pauses, looking at Deidara hugging the man with orange hair. They look happy; the man is taller than Deidara, and they look good together.

Itachi moves to deliver the dishes, going to the spooky table first.

"And there he was outside of my room waiting when I came out, I felt him touch my shoulder! They never touched me before, look I have a burn mark!"

"Now you are starting to scare me, Karin."

"Suigetsu, I live with them, no matter where I change houses, they are always following me."

"Karin, you need to see one of those people that speak with the dead and see what they can do with that."

"And if they don't leave?"

"I don't know."

Itachi gives them their food, feeling the same chill. He walks away to deliver the dishes for the family who is taking a video of the little girl that is now walking from table to table, saying hi to other customers.

"Thank you young man, this all looks delicious," says the mother.

"Indeed, it looks really good," says the father.

"Tha… thank… you."

Itachi walks past Deidara and his friend who are talking too close; the orange-haired male is touching Deidara's arm and hand. Itachi feels something in his stomach.

"And what was that in the end?" says the dark-haired male.

"Well this lady came to my house and placed dark purple candles in some places, she started to place herbs here and there, talking in a language I didn't understand; was scary, because when she entered my room she almost fell over!"

"What was it then?" asks the red-haired male with his bored voice.

"In my room when she placed dark red candles and started to talk higher, I was really scared by now, but you two didn't want to be there!"

Itachi places their plates and their drinks; he starts to think that today is a very spooky day.

"There was this dark-like smoke floating in near my bed!"

"Wow!" says the dark-haired male "I regret not going, that sounds interesting!"

"Kankurö! It was not funny!"

"What was it in the end?" asks the redheaded male.

"Well that thing was floating and then she was saying other things, the lights went off and then there was a flash of light and wind! I was about to run out, when the light turned on and all was gone," the blonde lady says.

"What was it in the end?" asks the redheaded male again.

"There was a murder in my house and it was in my room!"

"So the spirit of that was the thing scaring you?" says the dark-haired male.

Itachi walks away from the tables, trying to stay away from the spooky moments, but then he comes in front of Deidara and the other male.

"Itachi, I want you to meet Yahiko, my boyfriend; he brought us tacos!"

"Oh, thank you so much, It is nice to meet you, I am Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha, as in the Uchiha family? Deidara didn't tell me that, " Yahiko says, surprised.

"He is my Itachi, he is just that, don't think of him different, he is just normal," says Deidara, grinning and touching Itachi's shoulder.

"Well I have to go now, you know, work," says Yahiko smiling. "I am going to return for you."

"Ok," they just say their goodbyes and Yahiko walks out of the restaurant.

"Let's eat!" says Deidara, hugging Itachi, who hugs him back.

The day goes by fast from there; the tacos were really good. Itachi starts to ask Deidara about his new boyfriend. He appears to be a chef too, but in a high class Mexican restaurant. He is the son of the owner of another bigger restaurant and he is the owner of the one he works in.

"I am happy for you, he looks like a good man Deidara. I told you there was going to come a better man for you, he even cooked you food and took time to bring it to you, you are a lucky man who is haunted by a ghost," says Itachi, smiling teasingly.

"All like me, Itachi," says Deidara, smiling too.

It is time to close and there is the man waiting for Deidara with a soft smile and loving eyes.

Itachi sees them go, ready to close the restaurant; he turns around and turns off the lights of the restaurant.

"I think you more than like him," says the dark voice at his back.

Continue….


End file.
